Reaching Sunbaenim
by thankgyu
Summary: “Ambil hatinya atau kau akan menyesal!” Soonyoung berteriak sekali lagi pada sahabatnya, Jeon Wonwoo. “Aku masih berusaha! Tapi Nenek sihir itu menghalangiku!” [Meanie feat. yjhksy]
1. 1 Love Assignment Attack

**—LOVE LETTER—**

Pagi ini masih seperti pagi sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang yang mengejutkan seperti loker milik salah seorang siswa yang penuh dengan surat cinta dan stempel bibir. Loker itu milik Jeon Wonwoo, seorang primadona di sebuah sekolah swasta Kyungsan Junior High School. Wajah tampannya telah berhasil memikat hati para gadis, ditambah dengan kepintarannya yang tak pernah diragukan lagi oleh siapa pun. Tetapi sikapnya yang terkesan cuek terkadang membuat para gadis mengeluh kecewa. Wonwoo tidak pernah menerima satupun dari pengakuan cinta mereka. Itu sebabnya mengapa para siswi gencar mengirim surat cinta setiap hari ke dalam loker Wonwoo.

Selain itu, beberapa orang secara gamblang menyerahkan langsung pernyataan cinta mereka, bersama dengan sebuah kotak bekal yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa agar menarik minat Wonwoo. Tetapi, sayangnya, mereka hanya mendapat delikan dan pengabaian. Yang secara tak langsung menyababkan keretakan pada hati mereka.

Ketika Wonwoo duduk di bangku dan hendak meletakkan buku paket ke dalam laci, ia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil. Wonwoo mencabut catatan itu dan membaca tulisannya.

 _Bisa datang ke aula pada jam makan siang hari ini, manis?_

Wonwoo berdecak.

 _Hell_ , siapa pula orang gila menyebutnya dengan sebutan manis?

Wonwoo pun menyimpan catatan tersebut ke dalam saku. Tepat saat guru sejarahnya masuk.

••••

Jam makan siang telah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun Wonwoo masih berdiam diri di tempat. Terlalu asyik dengan bukunya hingga melupakan eksistensi catatan kecil di dalam sakunya. Lagipula, ia sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Itu sangat mengganggu, ia pikir. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada gunanya ia mengikuti perintah yang tertulis di sana.

Wonwoo terkejut tatkala dua orang siswa mendobrak pintu kelasnya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengenal keduanya, dan ketika mendapati tiga garis merah pada kerah kemeja putih mereka, barulah ia tahu jika mereka merupakan seniornya.

"Jeon Wonwoo _hoobae-nim_ , kau telah membaca catatan yang ada di dalam lacimu, bukan?" tanya senior berantakan yang ber _name tag_ Choi Seungcheol.

Wonwoo terkesiap. Mau bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang _hoobae_ yang harus menghormati seniornya. Tentu saja ia agak ngeri mendengar pertanyaan intimidasi dari Seungcheol.

"Y-ya, _sunbae-nim_. Saya sudah membacanya, tapi saya—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jeon Wonwoo! Cepat ikut kami!" kakak senior yang satu lagi menarik lengannya untuk ikut.

Pasrah diboyong kedua seniornya, Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela napas kasar. Ia benci berurusan dengan kakak kelas. Memangnya siapa sih orang yang ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada Wonwoo hingga harus menggunakan kuasa senior ini?

Mereka akhirnya tiba di aula. Wonwoo bergidik saat menyadai bahwa aula ini sepertinya sedang dihuni oleh banyak orang. Dan benar saja, ketika ia masuk, ia menemukan wajah-wajah asing yang jarang ditemui. Mereka semua pasti seniornya. Kurang lebih sekitar dua puluhan orang berkumpul dan bersorak menyambut kehadirannya.

Dua senior yang menariknya kini telah bergabung bersama kumpulan itu. Wonwoo berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Setelah itu aula tiba-tiba menjadi senyap dan digantikan oleh alunan musik klasik yang terkesan romantis. Wonwoo agak merasa takut karena tidak seorang pun mencoba bersuara, terlebih tidak ada yang membawa bunga atau segala macam seperti ketika Wonwoo akan diberi pernyataan cinta.

Kejutan lain menghampiri. Para seniornya tiba-tiba bergeser dan memberi jalan bagi seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Kedua mata lentiknya sontak membeliak karena mengetahui kejanggalan yang terjadi di sini. Hanya dari punggungnya saja Wonwoo bisa menebak bahwa orang itu bukanlah seorang perempuan. Hei, dia memakai celana seperti Wonwoo dan rambutnya cepak seperti pemain bola. Jika saja tidak seperti ini keadaannya, Wonwoo pasti sudah menertawakannya.

Kemudian lagu berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mellow, mungkin seperti musik dansa yang sering Wonwoo tonton dalam drama. Saat itu pula, senior berambut cepak itu membalikkan badan.

Rahang Wonwoo serasa ingin jatuh.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan jijik dan geli. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo melihat senior yang sejelek itu. Rambutnya cepak, cara memakai seragam yang terlalu cupu, bibir yang tebal, dan kulitnya agak gelap dari laki-laki korea kebanyakan. Tak lupa Wonwoo melirik tag nama yang tersemat di dada kirinya, _Kim Mingyu._

Astaga.

Sangat buruk dari apa yang Wonwoo bayangkan.

Mingyu tampak berjalan perlahan menuju Wonwoo yang meneguk liurnya kasar. Sungguh, ia ingin berlari dari tempat itu sekarang juga sebelum ia mendapat mimpi buruk saat terlelap. Dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar, Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Detik itu juga Wonwoo pikir ia akan muntah.

"Jeon Wonwoo, _matahariku_."

Wonwoo tidak sadar jika seniornya itu telah berada lima kaki dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hari ini kukumpulkan teman-temanku demi menyaksikan pernyataan suci yang akan kusampaikan kepadamu."

Baiklah, Wonwoo pikir isi perutnya kini telah berkumpul di tenggorokan dan siap untuk dikeluarkan.

Mingyu berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo dan menyodorkan bunga mawar itu ke arahnya.

"Aku, Kim Mingyu, secara resmi ingin mempersuntingmu di hadapan Tuhan dan teman-temanku. Maukah kau menjadi permaisuriku, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Astaga, astaga, apa salahku hingga mendapat pernyataan cinta dari orang ini, Ya Tuhan. Batin Wonwoo.

Aula kembali hening. Tidak ada lagi suara alunan musik romantis, kini pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Jeon Wonwoo. Tentu saja sekarang adalah sesi jawaban yang harus Wonwoo putuskan.

" _S-sunbae-nim_ ," Wonwoo memanggilnya pelan, "Maksudku, Kim Mingyu _sunbae-nim_." Ia kembali meneguk liurnya kala meihat senyuman Mingyu yang semakin lebar.

"Apa saya harus mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam lubuk hati saya?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Tentu saja, sayangku."

 _Cih. Sayang apanya._

Wonwoo menarik napas dalam, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya keringat dingin mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan.

"Saya sungguh tidak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan cinta dari _sunbae-nim._ Karena biasanya saya hanya mendapat pengakuan itu dari gadis-gadis cantik. Saya mengakui bahwa saya seorang _bi_ , tetapi ini masih di luar perkiraan saya."

Mingyu tampak terkejut ketika Wonwoo mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang biseksual. Tetapi ia masih memberikan kesempatan kepada Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan.

" _Sunbae-nim_ sepertinya tidak pantas bersanding dengan saya. Saya adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang orang-orang kenal. Mereka mengatakan saya tampan, manis, sekaligus cantik. Saya tidak akan merusak keturunan saya nantinya. Jadi saya minta maaf _sunbae-nim_."

Jawaban panjang lebar itu jelas saja menimbulkan keterkejutan oleh semua pihak. Secara tidak langsung, Wonwoo menolak dan mempermalukannya dengan alasan bahwa Mingyu itu jelek dan tidak pantas bersanding dengan laki-laki tampan sepertinya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Mingyu patah hati, sekaligus malu.

Lantas, Wonwoo beranjak tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Tetapi sebelum melewati ambang pintu, ia berbalik dan berseru, "Bunga itu _sunbae-nim_ ambil dari taman sekolah, bukan? Saya akan melaporkannya kepada Jung _seonsaeng-nim_ karena _sunbae-nim_ memetiknya tanpa izin. Permisi."

Tubuh kurusnya menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup, menyisakan Mingyu yang termangu dengan sakit hati yang teramat sangat.

••••

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau habis dari aula?" Soonyoung, teman Wonwoo yang kebetulan ditemuinya di koridor bertanya sembari menyeruput yoghurt stroberi.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Pernyataan cinta lagi?"

Wonwoo pun merampas yoghurt-nya dan meminumnya hingga surut. "Bahkan lebih buruk, kurasa. Aku seperti lupa cara bernapas ketika melihatnya."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Makanya jangan suka menolak cinta orang sembarangan, jadi kena karma 'kan."

"Diam kau, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung menyejajarkan langkah mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau dipanggil Nayoung _sunbae_. Katanya dia ingin merekrutmu untuk menjadi relawan kelulusan."

Wonwoo sontak menghentikan langkah dan menatap Soonyoung terperangah. "Relawan apa?"

"Relawan kelulusan. Kau tahu kan, yang menyusun perlengkapan untuk upacara kelulusan siswa kelas 3." jelas Soonyoung sembari merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Relawan kelulusan? Ah, kenapa Wonwoo baru ingat jika kelas 3 akan melaksanakan upacara itu. Tetapi, pada detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum lebar. _Well_ , itu artinya dia tidak akan bertemu sunbae jelek tadi kan?

"Tentu saja aku mau, Kwon Soonyoung!" Wonwoo berseru tiba-tiba dan membuat Soonyoung terperanjat. "Nanti aku yang akan menemui Nayoung _sunbae_. Terima kasih informasinya!"

Wonwoo beranjak tanpa mengatakan hal lain. Mengabaikan raut tak percaya dari wajah bulat Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda sipit itu menggaruk kepala, heran dengan keputusan Wonwoo yang menerima tawaran tersebut. Padahal seingatnya Jeon Wonwoo tidak suka diperintah oleh senior.

*

 **—Graduation Ceremony—**

Tidak banyak yang dikerjakan oleh relawan kelulusan yang rata-rata duduk di kelas dua. Mereka diberi arahan oleh guru-guru dan senior yang ada di sana. Tahun ini pertama kalinya dibentuk relawan kelulusan seperti ini, karena biasanya sekolah akan membayar pekerja dari luar yang memang bekerja pada bidangnya. Oleh karena itu, banyak yang bermalas-malasan saat menata beberapa bunga di atas panggung.

Wonwoo sendiri menyusun kursi-kursi yang tersedia bersama Soonyoung. Pemuda sipit itu juga ikut dalam tim relawan ini. Wonwoo mengerjakan semuanya dengan senyuman, ia bahkan sampai dipuji oleh Nayoung. Tidak seperti siswa lainnya.

"Saya senang bisa membantu _sunbae-nim_ agar upacaranya berlangsung dengan baik." Kata Wonwoo, tak lupa senyum lima jarinya.

Nayoung memberinya dua ibu jari. "Aku salut padamu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tersipu. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang tidak senang diberi pujian oleh sunbae-nim yang paling cantik di sekolah ini? Meski baru kelas 3 SMP, tubuh Nayoung sangat tinggi dan semampai. Semua siswa di sekolah ini haruslah iri pada Jeon Wonwoo ini.

"Kudengar kau menolak Kim Mingyu dari kelas 3-3 ya, Wonwoo?" Nayoung bertanya lagi, kini raut wajah penasarannya mulai tampak. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang malah mematung.

"A-apa?" Wonwoo termangu. "S-saya memang sedang tidak ingin berpacaran, _sunbae-nim_."

Nayoung manggut-manggut. "Begitu, ya. Tapi sebaiknya kau minta maaf kepadanya, Wonwoo. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ini sepupunya. Dia sangat sedih karena kau menolak cintanya."

APA?

Wonwoo berharap lantai yang dipijaknya terbelah dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar bumi. Nayoung _sunbae-nim_ sepupunya sunbae jelek itu? _What the hell!_ Kenapa sepupunya cantik sekali!

"A-ah, saya sebenarnya sudah meminta maaf padanya, _sunbae-nim_. Tapi saya memang tidak sedang ingin menjalin hubungan apapun."

"Baiklah, Wonwoo. Dia memang terlalu membesar-besarkan keadaan." kata Nayoung, "Kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu karena sebentar lagi kita akan makan siang bersama."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Baik, _sunbae-nim_."

Hari kelulusan tiba. Aula telah penuh oleh siswa dan siswa kelas 3. Keluarga mereka juga datang dan memenuhi setiap sudut aula, mengangkat tinggi kamera mereka untuk menjepret momen terakhir di sekolah menengah pertama. Selain itu, relawan kelulusan dari kelas 2 juga hadir karena kepala sekolah menjanjikan penghargaan bagi kerja keras mereka. Tetapi Wonwoo tidak ada di antara siswa-siswa itu. Pemuda itu malah dengan santainya masih bergelung di balik selimut. Ia tidak ingin pergi dan bertemu dengan Mingyu di sana.

Ponselnya berdering, menunjukkan nama Kwon Soonyoung di layar yang berkedip. Wonwoo mendengus malas sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 _"Jeon Wonwoo, jangan bilang kau masih bercinta dengan tempat tidurmu!"_ seru Soonyoung dengan napas memburu.

Wonwoo merotasikan bola matanya, malas. "Aku tidak enak badan, Kwon."

 _"Kudoakan bokongmu semakin tepos!"_

"Aku malas. Lagipula itu upacara untuk mereka, bukan untukku. Tidak ada keluargaku yang akan mengikuti upacara membosankan itu."

 _"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin bertemu sunbae yang menembakmu itu!"_

"Siapa bilang!" Wonwoo menyulut. "Aku sedang menikmati liburan sehariku sebelum bertemu denganmu lagi besok."

 _"Baiklah, kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku serius, kau harus datang!"_

"Aku sungguh malas—"

Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti ketika mendengar Soonyoung yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuann. Hingga suara dari telepon itu berubah lembut dan penuh sarat kekhawatiran.

 _"Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa tidak hadir?"_ Itu suara Nayoung. Sial.

Wonwoo berdalih, " _S-sunbae-nim,_ maafkan saya. Saya pikir eksistensi saya tidak akan diperlukan lagi di sana."

Nayoung menghela napas. Dan Wonwoo yakin Kwon Soonyoung pasti terbahak-bahak di belakangnya.

 _"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak diperlukan, Wonwoo? Kim seonsaeng-nim memintamu untuk memberikan pidato perihal kinerja kalian para relawan kelulusan."_

Wonwoo sontak terduduk di atas ranjang. "Apa?!"

 _"Datanglah, Wonwoo. Aku akan menunggu lima belas menit dari sekarang."_

Sambungan terputus.

Wonwoo mengusak surainya frustrasi. Ia menatap jam digital di atas nakas dan terbeliak ketika menemukan angka 7.35 berkedip di sana.

"Kwon Soonyoung sialan!!"

••••

Wonwoo tiba tepat saat upacara kelulusan dimulai. Ia langsung mencari Soonyoung di aula lantai dua. Dengan penampilan seadanya ia menembus kerumunan keluarga siswa kelas tiga yang juga berada di tempat yang sama. Soonyoung ada di sana, di antara kumpulan siswa yang menjadi relawan kelulusan.

"Soonyoung!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Cepat pergi ke belakang, sebentar lagi akan dimulai." kata Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tahu itu. Dia datang pada Soonyoung untuk ditemani. "Kau ikut aku!" serunya sembari menarik lengan Soonyoung.

"Aku benar-benar lupa tentang pidato." Ujar Wonwoo, ia terus merengut di depan Soonyoung.

"Ya, awalnya bukan kau yang akan pidato sih. Tapi Nayoung _sunbae_ yang menyarankan dirimu pada kepala sekolah."

Wonwoo terbelalak. "Kau tidak bohong?"

Soonyoung menggidikkan bahu. "Untuk apa bohong di saat genting seperti ini? Lagipula Nayoung _sunbae_ tahu kau pandai bicara." katanya, dalam hati meringis, _pandai membual, mungkin_.

"Dimana Nayoung _sunbae_?"

"Dia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya lah. Kau bersiap-siap saja, sebentar lagi giliranmu."

Tepat ketika Soonyoung mengatakan itu, nama Wonwoo dipanggil untuk memberi sedikit pidato mengenai kinerja mereka. Mengingat kegiatan ini sebagai perdana di sekolah, semua orang pasti akan kagum dengan sukarelawan ini.

"Soonyoung, Soonyoung, aku harus bagaimana?!" Wonwoo panik dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh berisi Soonyoung. Membuat pemuda sipit itu pusing.

"Yasudah tinggal naik dan berbicara apa susahnya sih!" Soonyoung melempar tatapan kesal.

Wonwoo menyalak, "Jadi kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi?!"

"Memangnya sejak kapan namaku menjadi Jeon Wonwoo?" Merotasikan bola matanya, Soonyoung kembali berbicara, "Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu buang. Lakukan itu sampai kau tiba di podium. Aku akan melihatmu dari dekat. Sekarang pergi!"

Wonwoo pun mengikuti saran tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia muncul di balik tirai merah yang menjuntai, melemparkan senyum canggung kepada para hadirin. Ketika telah berdiri di depan podium, Wonwoo mengeluarkan secarik kertas sebagai contekan manakala ia gugup dan lupa dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Kepalanya diangkat dan memandang seluruh sudut aula yang hening.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya. Beberapa orang senior tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Saya Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas 2-1 yang akan mewakili tim relawan kelulusan yang telah berkontribusi banyak pada perhelatan akbar ini. Sebelum saya memulainya, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Pak Kepala, guru-guru dan staf, para senior yang hadir, juga kepada teman-teman sekalian." Pandangan Wonwoo mengedar. Ia hanya penasaran terhadap reaksi orang-orang yang mendengarkan ocehannya. Ada yang tersenyum, menguap, melamun, bahkan di ujung sana ada yang tertidur.

"Pada tahun ini sekolah memilih beberapa siswa yang bersedia menjadi relawan kelulusan sebagai bagian dari kemandirian siswa. Jika di sekolah lain, mereka mungkin menggunakan jasa para pekerja, sementara kami dituntut agar menggunakan tenaga yang ada. Para sunbae juga banyak berkontribusi dalam membimbing kami. Kami tidak akan melupakan kebaikan mereka, saya harap mereka mendapatkan sekolah favorit yang mereka idamkan."

Wonwoo menundukkan pandangan untuk melirik tulisan di atas kertas. "Untuk teman-teman relawan...," ia mendongak dan sorot matanya langsung tertuju pada salah satu sunbae yang duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan. Itu adalah Kim Mingyu, yang sialnya tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat menyadari tatapan Wonwoo. Seketika ia menjadi _blank_.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya. Saya akan mengakhirinya sampai sini. Terima kasih!" Wonwoo membungkuk kemudian berlari ke belakang panggung, padahal masih ada acara serah-terima penghargaan untuk tim relawan. Bahkan Pak Kepala sudah mulai naik tangga menuju panggung.

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi melihat Wonwoo dari sudut, langsung berlari ke belakang panggung untuk menemui temannya itu.

"HEI, JEON WONWOO, ACARANYA BELUM SELESAI, BODOH!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin, hingga suaranya terdengar sampai ke telinga para _sunbae_ yang mulai tertawa.

Wonwoo tampak seperti orang linglung. Ia berjalan mondar-mandri sembari menggigiti kukunya. Sesekali menepuk-nepuk kepalanya supaya mengenyahkan pemandangan menjijikkan tadi.

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE SANA!" seru Soonyoung lagi sembari mendorong tubuh kurusnya hingga hampir terjerembab.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Nah, sepertinya Wonwoo jadi gila gara-gara sebuah kedipan mata.

"Kepada Jeon Wonwoo- _haksaengie_ , mohon untuk kembali ke atas panggung."

Dasar bodoh, Jeon Wonwoo!

 **—TBC**

 _Terinspirasi dari foto jaman predebut Kim Mingyu. I love him so much, so does Wonwoo. Sorry for typo(s) and some absurd things._

 _Let's visit my wattpad account: **thankgyu** or **raininserenity** (too much to handle)._

 _xoxo_


	2. 2 More Mission To Go

**—First Day In Senior High School—**

Wonwoo mendaftar di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang lumayan bergengsi di kotanya. Soonyoung pun begitu. Mereka berdua ibarat surat dan perangko, kemana-mana selalu bersama. Bahkan keduanya masih suka mandi bersama, supaya menghemat waktu katanya. Tetapi tidak satu pun orang mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Ia berangkat ke sekolah bersama Soonyoung dengan bis. Ketika sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, banyak ditemukan kakak kelas yang cantik. Mereka bahkan serempak bersiul ketika seorang kakak kelas lewat dengan memakai rok sejengkal di atas lutut. Juga menggoda sekumpulan kakak kelas dengan dandanan yang berlebihan. Mereka berdua memang sangat ahli dalam hal itu.

Kebetulan yang lain, mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama. Kelas 1-4 yang terletak di lantai tiga. Mungkin sekolah ini telah bersepakat menyatukan mereka kapan pun dan dimana pun. Mereka memilih tempat duduk paling belakang untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari guru. Tetapi khusus untuk Wonwoo, dimana pun ia duduk, tetap saja otaknya encer hanya demi menerima pelajaran yang mungkin tidak seberapa itu. Berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang memang sudah konslet dari lahir. Nah, sepertinya mereka berbeda hanya dalam hal ini.

Ketika sedang mengamati sekeliling ruang kelasnya yang baru, Wonwoo dikejutkan dengan teriakan melengking entah dari mana. Lalu disusul dengan para siswi kelasnya yang berhamburan keluar.

"Ada apa ini?" Soonyoung yang keheranan akhirnya bertanya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik kita memeriksanya sendiri."

Di luar, teriakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Wonwoo membelah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang melihat dari koridor terbuka lantai tiga, Soonyoung mengikut di belakangnya. Ia memandang ke lapangan dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang tengah dikelilingi oleh para gadis. Di tangannya penuh dengan kado-kado dari mereka.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Wonwoo pada Soonyoung, berharap temannya itu bisa melihat _name tag_ yang tersemat di seragam siswa tersebut.

"Namanya ketutupan," sahut Soonyoung, "Mana kacamatamu?"

"Aku malas pakai kacamata, nanti tidak tampan lagi." Wonwoo berujar percaya diri. "Coba kau tanya gadis di sebelahmu."

Soonyoung menepuk bahu gadis yang tengah berteriak di sebelahnya dengan ragu-ragu. Gadis itu sontak menoleh.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke bawah.

Mata sang gadis berbinar. "Oh, itu _sunbae_ kita. Kim Mingyu _sunbae-nim_ yang sangat tampan. Dia tetanggaku sewaktu sekolah dasar sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Gangnam. Mingyu _sunbae_ juga mengenalku!"

Soonyoung meringis dalam hati. Padahal dia hanya bertanya siapa nama orang itu, bukan berarti ia harus tahu bawa lelaki itu tetangganya atau mengenal siapapun.

Wonwoo yang juga mendengar jawaban gadis itu langsung teringat pada masa-masa kelas dua sekolah menengah pertamanya. Ia menatap Soonyoung lekat, meminta penjelasan. "Kim Mingyu, katanya?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dan kembali menatap lelaki yang kini tebar pesona di bawah sana.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Kim Mingyu _sunbae_ berambut cepak dari sekolah kita?" Soonyoung tiba-tiba bersuara.

Wonwoo terkejut. "Yah, hanya memastikan saja."

"Ini sudah tahun 2018 _lho_ , belum _move on_ juga dari Mingyu _sunbae_? Lagipula tidak mungkin dia bisa berubah sedrastis itu."

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya sembari berpikir. Matanya tak lepas memandang _sunbae_ yang dimaksud, hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia merupakan Kim Mingyu senior di sekolah lamanya atau bukan. Tetapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Soonyoung. Kim Mingyu tidak mungkin berubah sedrastis itu, apalagi dengan wajah jeleknya sedari dulu ketika menyatakan cinta pada Wonwoo.

"Kau mau melihatnya lebih dekat?" tawar Soonyoung.

Dan entah mengapa kali ini Wonwoo mengangguk. Rasa penasaran benar-benar telah menghilangkan sikap cueknya.

Mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Tidak melihat _sunbae_ itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat, mereka hanya berdiri di tangga sembari melongokkan kepala mereka. Beruntungnya sunbae itu sangat tinggi dan tidak susah untuk melihatnya.

"Sudah bisa memastikan?" tanya Soonyoung sembari menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang masih fokus.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Belum."

"Sudahlah, dia bukan Kim Mingyu _sunbae-nim_ yang kau tolak cintanya dulu." Soonyoung mendesah. "Ayo naik."

"Sebentar lagi, Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menatapnya malas. "Terserahmu. Aku naik duluan!" pemuda itu beranjak naik dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di tangga.

Kedua manik Wonwoo terbelalak kala mendapati _sunbae_ itu berjalan ke arahnya—ke arah tangga, maksudnya. Ia hendak menyusul Soonyoung, tetapi ketika berbalik, ia menabrak seseorang yang sangat tinggi. Hidungnya berdenyut parah karena mengenai dagu orang itu. Wonwoo refleks bertumpu pada besi pegangan tangga sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Anak Baru?" ternyata itu adalah seorang sunbae yang memiliki suara merdu yang memikat. Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati _sunbae_ itu memasang wajah khawatir.

 _'Sunbae ini... tampan sekali!'_

"Hei, Junhui!" suara lain menyapa.

"Hei, Mingyu!"

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam hati saat mengetahui nama sunbae tersebut. Junhui. Sangat bagus seperti sang pemilik nama.

"Kau apakan dia?" Mingyu bertanya seraya menunjuk Wonwoo yang semakin menunduk.

"Ah, kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan tadi. Sepertinya hidungnya terbentur daguku."

Mingyu manggut-manggut, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas. "Nih, aku punya plester untuk hidungmu."

Wonwoo menatap plester itu sejenak sebelum mengambilnya. Ia menatap Mingyu yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Dan ia rasanya ingin menjerit karena melihat makhluk tampan lainnya. Jadi ini Mingyu _sunbae_?!

Di lain sisi, Mingyu sedikit terkejut ketika mata tajam itu menatapnya. Ia seperti mengingat tatapan tersebut walaupun Wonwoo menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan. Wonwoo yang menangkap ekspresi itu langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Mingyu mengenalnya. Pasti dia adalah Kim Mingyu berambut cepak itu. Pasti!

" _Sunbae_... ingat aku?"

Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Mingyu penuh harap. Kedua mata rubah itu seakan bersinar. Wonwoo tak lagi peduli pada hidungnya yang memerah, ia hanya perlu pengakuan bahwa Mingyu merupakan _sunbae_ -nya di sekolah menengah pertama.

Raut wajah Mingyu hanya datar. Sesekali ia mengernyit seolah tengah mengingat anak baru itu. Kemudian ia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku baru melihatmu dua menit yang lalu." katanya tak acuh, lalu beranjak pergi.

Seketika Wonwoo terdiam dan menatap punggung lebar _sunbae_ -nya itu.

 _Apa ini? Padahal aku yakin jika itu dia._

"Kau baik-baik saja, Anak Baru?" Jun kembali menanyainya. Wonwoo pun tersadar dan mengucap kata maaf. Setelah itu ia segera beranjak menuju kelasnya.

 _Aku akan membuktikan bahwa itu benar-benar dia!_

••••

"Jadi bagaimana tadi?" Soonyoung bertanya tatkala Wonwoo baru saja duduk dengan senampan makan siang. Kantin sangat penuh, mereka bahkan harus berbagi meja dengan para senior karena tidak ada lagi tempat untuk duduk.

Wonwoo mendesah. "Begitulah. Aku yakin itu dia, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku." katanya sembari melahap nasi kepal berbalut nori.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau Kim Mingyu _sunbae_ tidak mungkin berubah menjadi setampan itu." Soonyoung menyahut santai, tak peduli ketika salah seorang senior di meja mereka mulai mengalihkan atensi kepadanya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Dia terkejut saat melihatku, makanya aku langsung berasumsi bahwa dia adalah Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menyeruput teh manisnya dengan hikmat.

Hening sebentar hingga seseorang bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian tadi membicarakan Kim Mingyu ya?" itu adalah senior yang tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, rambutnya yang panjang dicat blonde hingga Wonwoo hampir mengira _sunbae_ itu seorang perempuan jika saja tidak melihat jakun yang naik-turun di lehernya.

Soonyoung langsung gelagapan dan takut jika mereka akan dibully.

"I-iya, _sunbae-nim_." katanya.

 _Sunbae_ itu tertawa dengan cara yang amat anggun hingga Wonwoo terpesona. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat kekerasan pada kalian. Siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya.

"Saya Jeon Wonwoo dan ini Kwon Soonyoung." balas Wonwoo karena Soonyoung tampak tak mungkin untuk membalas.

"Wonwoo dan Soonyoung ya... namaku Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan."

"Salam kenal, Jeonghan _sunbae-nim."_ Soonyoung menyapanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Panggil Jeonghan hyung saja. Kuharap setelah ini kalian bisa mendapatkan kehidupan sekolah yang baik ya." tukas pemuda cantik tersebut.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang Kim Mingyu?" lanjutnya lagi, mengupas balik topik pembicaraan yang hampir terlupakan.

Soonyoung melirik Wonwoo yang duduk di hadapannya, memberi kode agar temannya itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan. Wonwoo sempat membalas dengan delikan tajam, namun pada akhirnya ia yang menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari pertama kali melihat Kim Mingyu versi SMA yang dikerumuni banyak gadis, hingga bagian masa lalu tentang Kim Mingyu berambut cepak yang pernah menyatakan cinta kepada Wonwoo. Beberapa kali Jeonghan memberikan ekspresi antusias dan penasaran. Pemuda itu juga tertawa, entah bagian mana yang lucu, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Jadi Wonwoo penasaran apakah Kim Mingyu itu adalah Kim Mingyu yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Jeonghan memberikan kesimpulan, dan memang itu benar-benar tepat.

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Iya, _hyung_. Padahal sudah kukatakan sebelumnya pada Wonwoo jika itu sangat mustahil. Kim Mingyu sunbae kami dulu sangat jelek dan cupu, berbeda jauh dengan yang sekarang."

"Tapi setiap orang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, Kwon Soonyoung _hoobae-nim_." tukas Jeonghan, memberi nasihat.

Wonwoo yang masih asyik dengan makanannya hanya manggut-manggut. Ia membenarkan ucapan Jeonghan barusan.

Soonyoung masih tidak terima dengan ucapan tersebut. "Tapi tadi Wonwoo bilang Mingyu _sunbae_ tidak mengenalnya ketika mereka bertemu."

Jeonghan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu layaknya orang yang tengah berpikir. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku membantu kalian? Kebetulan Mingyu itu teman sekelasku."

Wonwoo hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Ia sontak menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan berbinar. "Serius, _hyung_?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sebenarnya Jeonghan bukan tipe orang yang ramah pada adik kelas, namun setelah mendengar semua cerita Wonwoo tadi membuatnya penasaran juga. Jadi ia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Jeonghan _hyung_!"

Jeonghan tertawa dengan intonasi suara Wonwoo yang kelewat bahagia.

"Lalu, jika dia memang _sunbae_ kalian di sekolah menengah pertama, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo terdiam dan berpikir hal yang sama pula. Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Tentu saja buat dia bertekuk lutut pada Wonwoo lagi!" Itu bukan suara Wonwoo, melainkan Soonyoung. Membuat dua orang lainnya menoleh serempak.

Lama tak bersuara hingga Jeonghan ikut berseru, "Ayo kita bekerja sama untuk itu, Kwon Soonyoung _hoobae-nim_!" Lalu mereka melakukan _high five_.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Wonwoo meringis. Mereka ingin membuat Kim Mingyu menyatakan cinta lagi pada Wonwoo? Sedikit mustahil, tapi Wonwoo tidak mungkin menolak karisma seorang _sunbae_ tampan. Tentu saja dia harus menaklukkan hati Kim Mingyu. Jadi mereka bertiga menumpuk telapak tangan mereka di atas meja dan melakukan sebuah kerja sama tim.

Dan misi dimulai sejak saat itu.

••••

 ** _—Misi pertama: Hujan Cinta Yang Mengering—_**

Gerimis mulai turun sejak pertama kali Wonwoo bangun. Ia segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Melakukan sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya, lalu pamit pergi agar sampai di sekolah lebih awal. Tak lupa ia membawa payung lipat dan memakainya menuju halte. Soonyoung tampak melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan, dan Wonwoo segera bergabung bersamanya.

"Sudah siap untuk hari ini?" tanyanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Tak lama kemudian, bis datang dan mereka bergegas naik.

Pukul 7.05 Wonwoo telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, sementara Soonyoung pergi untuk membeli dua cup kopi hangat untuk mereka berdua. Wonwoo tidak langsung masuk ke dalam, melainkan berdiri di bawah pohon demi menunggu seseorang yang diperkirakan akan sampai lima menit lagi.

Tepat pukul 7.10, sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan, Wonwoo langsung ancang-ancang akan berlari jika saja yang keluar Kim Mingyu. Dan, perkiraannya memang tidak meleset. Mingyu tampak keluar dari mobil tanpa menggunakan payung seperti yang Jeonghan katakan. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya melindungi kepalanya dengan tas sekolah sembari berlari menerobos hujan. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo berlari mengejar Mingyu.

" _Sunbae_!!"

Genangan air yang menyiprati celananya sudah tak lagi ia hiraukan. Yang penting ia bisa mengejar langkah Mingyu yang sangat lebar itu.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Terperangah saat melihat seseorang mengejarnya dengan sebuah payung merah digenggam erat. Namun detik kemudian ia menggulirkan bola matanya.

" _Sunbae_ , bagaimana kalau kita masuk bersama?" Wonwoo menunjukkan wajah sumringahnya. "Dan ini, payungku masih bisa dipakai untuk memayungi kita berdua."

Mingyu mendelik, ia tak habis pikir kenapa ada seorang adik kelasnya yang sebaik ini, seorang lelaki lagi. Biasanya kan, para lelaki membencinya karena ia dielu-elukan oleh semua gadis. Mingyu akhirnya membiarkan Wonwoo berjalan di sampingnya sembari mengangkat tinggi payung merah tersebut agar bisa melindungi tubuh Mingyu juga.

"Oh, ya, _sunbae_ , namaku Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas 1-4. Aku adalah alumni dari Kyungsan Junior High School, kudengar sunbae juga merupakan alumni dari sana. Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar. Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Mingyu balik.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Hanya memastikan saja. Apa _sunbae_ kenal dengan primadona sekolah itu?"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja itu aku. Kau mau mempermainkanku ya?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Eh, tidak kok _sunbae_." Wonwoo meringis dalam hati _, 'Percaya diri sekali dia'._

Hujan mulai reda ketika mereka sampai di _lobby_ sekolah yang berisi loker milik para siswa. Saat Wonwoo ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, seorang gadis memanggil nama Mingyu. Mereka menoleh serentak dan Wonwoo menemukan sunbae rok pendek yang ia goda kemarin.

"Selamat pagi, Chou Tzuyu." Mingyu membalas sapaannya dengan cuek, tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan langkahnya yang menuju siswi tersebut. Ia mengecup pipi putih Tzuyu sekilas.

"Oh, astaga." Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati. Jadi, _sunbae_ itu pacarnya Mingyu? Pupus sudah harapannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Wonwoo mengganti sepatunya dan meletakkan payung di tempat yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah. Ia menaiki tangga malas-malasan, hingga tak sadar kalau ia salah pijak. Berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang terpeleset dan terbanting dengan dagunya yang menghantam lantai lebih dulu. Akibat suara debuman keras dari arah tangga, Mingyu dan Tzuyu sampai menghampirinya yang terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Wonwoo menengadah dan menatap Mingyu dengan cengiran seperti orang gila. Mungkin ia tak sadar jika dagunya mulai membiru.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Wonwoo tidak apa-apa, kedua sejoli itu beranjak menuju kelas mereka menggunakan tangga lainnya. Tepat setelah itu, Soonyoung datang dan menjerit karena melihat kondisi Wonwoo yang menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau duduk di lantai?!"

Wonwoo merengut, lalu terdengar isakan kecil dari belah bibirnya. "Sakit sekali, _hiks_." ringisnya seraya memegang dagunya yang membiru.

"Bodoh sekali, Jeon Wonwoo." tukas Soonyoung. "Ayo ke kelas dan ceritakan semuanya."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia dipapah Soonyoung sampai ke kelas. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena belum ramai siswa yang datang di jam segini. Setidaknya Wonwoo tidak merasa malu. Dan ia harap Mingyu cepat putus dengan nenek sihir yang sialnya berbokong sintal itu!

 **—TBC**

 _That's why i said Meanie feat. yjhksy. Aku mau bilang kalo sebenernya ff ini tuh baru kutulis dua chapter doang. Soalnya laptopnya dipake skripsian sama kakakku :")_

 _xoxo_


End file.
